


She doesn't like the word no

by HelenHathor, MOONtoJADE



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHathor/pseuds/HelenHathor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONtoJADE/pseuds/MOONtoJADE
Summary: John is so happy to meet he's alpha who can tell there omega Sherlock, no. Theres a problem she doesn't like the word no.





	1. Still don't know your name.

**Author's Note:**

> If your read my other story that one wont get updated as fast as this one. Sorry if you like the plot to that one.

“John, do hurry it's not like were chasing a killer.” The people that were in hearing range of Sherlock gasped and moved out of the's way. Most of them had been pushed aside by said killer.

“I'm coming,” John shouted just a few meters behind Sherlock.

John nostrils were flaring like a bull as he tried to get enough air into his lungs. He closed his eyes for a second to help catch his breath.

Wrong choice.  Before John knew it he tripped and was on the ground, lying next to a beautiful female, and he was in pain? Wait no, that wasn't right. He felt hot sparks everywhere in his body but it wasn't pain.

When John opens the eyes he sees an Alpha female, he knows it was he's alpha.

John was a beta and he knows who was in front of him, the alpha that could tell Sherlock, no.

Sherlock was an omega and did what he wants no alpha could command, plead or beg him not to do something, John being Sherlock's beta was the only one that could sometimes get through to Sherlock.

But this female can use her alpha voice and make him do things.

These thoughts went though John's mind almost as fast as Sherlock mind works, Sherlock would be proud.

Then John realized he has hurt he's Alpha.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that I was running after a killer and Sherlock was going to fast then I was tied and running and I didn't see you then I” Before John could keep rambling the female inturepted him “Ok it's ok, it's all good” then she smiled  
John would have purred if he wasn't in public.

John jumped up when he realized he was still on the ground and offered the's hand to the alpha.

Who took it and jumped up smiling again at John.

“Ok who's Sherlock and what's this about a killer?” The Female raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Sherlock's our omega, he's a handful not the kindest person you'll meet but once you know him his not so bad, but he's really smart can tell you your whole life just by looking at you and he solves murders like one's that are hard and we are chasing the guy now” John was rambling again till he remembered about the killer.

“Oh sh** the killer” he run off without I second thought.

The female was left there thinking what has she gotten into. Before she ran after John.

John had just caught up to Sherlock after following the streets were people were on the ground from being shoved.

“Sherlock you'll never believe who I bumped into” John said as he leaned against the wall.

“Our alpha” Sherlock said not looking at John.

“How?”

“Your out of breath and not from running from meeting somone, your pulse is going crazy could be from running but it's still going the same speed but you've stoped running, your face flushed the same way when you meet me, conclusion you've met someone you like that someone be our alpha” “I'm never not amazed by that” John says proud of the's omega.

“Yes very good now we have our killer how do we arrest him” Johm looks at what Sherlock's looking at and sees the killer unconscious on the ground.

“How did you, wait never mind” John intureptes himself.

“Not sure why I'm arresting someone but I can do it” John looks up and sees the alpha female, that he left, standing there, without saying anything. John is messing up today.

“I'm sorry, I didn't even think” John says feeling ready to cry, he's known he's Alpha for less than 5 minutes and he's already messed up so much.

“It's fine, now what are your names” again John realized he doesn't know he's alpha's name or give her his.

“John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes” John says trying to start anew.

“From the blog” she says tilling her head to the side.

“You read the blog” John wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about that.

“Doesn't everyone” she says winking at John who flushed and looked away.

“Australia” Sherlock said jumping into the conversation, if you can call it that.

Now John thinks about it she does have a bit of an Australian accent.

“Straight from down under” John almost jumped back, her voice switch to the strangest accent he has ever heard.

Sherlock done being quite starts talking again.


	2. Try it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paramedics don't like Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Grammer. Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it when I can.

"You have alot of respect for omega's, why? Sherlock was almost demanding. 

"Sherlock" John hissed hes name out like a warning, Sherlock just looked at him confused.

"It's fine John, I do have alot of respect for omages, my mother was one" the female said it like that explains everything.

"My fathers, were both cops meet when they became partner, normally they would have been separated but the place didn't have that many people so they let it slide, they meet my mother three years later, mum got pregnant with me a year later but my fathers did never make it to the day I was born both got shot in action, my mother fought to be able to keep me, three jobs when I was born" John gasped its never heard of that a omega alone raising a child.

The female just smiled sadly at John before coutining.

"The thing I loved about my mother was whenever she looked at me she smiled if it was fake or real I don't know but she smiled no matter what, I could have broken a priceless vase and she would have smiled at me" 

"What happened to her" Sherlock asked. 

"What" John asked looking at Sherlock then the female.

"You said that's what you loved about her not love, so what happened to her" 

"Sherlock, you don't just ask that" John was telling Sherlock off like a child.

"It's ok John really, my mum got cancer when I was 19 and died" the female smiled sadly again.

"We'll, mhhhh, we still don't know your name" Sherlock said clearling he's throat.

The alpha laughed. 

"Alexandre, but call me Alex, and how did you know I respected Omega's?" 

"Your sent" 

"What about it"

"I can barely smell the alpha on you, so you wear sent blockers, so people think your a beta, you don't want omega to be frightened of you, why would you wear sent blockers other wise" 

John sniffed the air and confirmed it he could only just smell the alpha on her and that was because there were soul bonded if they weren't he wouldn't smell it at all.

"That really is amazing" Alex said awestruck.

Sherlock cleared he's throat a complement coming from a alpha, he's alpha know less, seems to have flushed Sherlock a bit. 

John smirked its the same look he got when John complemented him when they first meet.

"Yes we'll" *bang* 

The three standing there looked back and saw the killer with a gun pointed at them. 

Alex jumped forward before he could shot again and tackling him to the ground and pushing he's gun away. 

Alex grasped some handcuffs that were in her pocket and handcuffed the killer. 

"Close one right Shelo--" when John turned to Sherlock he saw him holding he's shoulder and blood on he's hands.

"Sherlock" John yelled running to help Sherlock.

John always thought Lestrade had good timing right now he has the best timing. 

"John what he's he got himself into now" Greg starts shaking he's head helping Sherlock to the ambulance the paramedic running offer and taking him.

"You got him" Greg asks not looking at John.

"Yes we got him Greg" Alex says next to them handing the killer offer the some other offices.

Lestard looks at her before speaking.  
"Alex? What are you doing here" 

"Getting pushed offer by my beta, then meeting my omega just before he was shot" Alex says winking.

"You and these two, the world is over" Lestrade says shaking his head.

"How are you so calm right now" John thoughts alphas were really protective.

"You wait to when we are behind closed doors and we'll see how I'm not that calm right now" John shivered a little bit.

Greg started laughing he's ass off "I wish you luck Alex Sherlock is a handful" 

"Done" Alex heard one of the paramedic say. They both looked ready to shot Sherlock, she would like too see them try. 

One of the pasamedic comes over with Sherlock in front of him. "Lukery the bullet just grazed your should and took a bit of skin, everthing fine, just try to not let him use the should too much" the paramedic finished and ran back to the other paramedic.

"Right I have no questions or anything" Alex says glaring at the paramedic.

"Right got the bad guy, we can go home now" Sherlock looked bored.


End file.
